


Renegade File Server 3 (2000-2010)

by PaigeLTS05



Series: Renegade File server (FNAF AU short stories colection) [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fritz is Australian, Gen, Jeremy comes off as an asshole, Jeremy is Japanese, Jeremy is a PI, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Killer Robots, Krasnyy is Phone Guy, Lies, Phone Guy has paranoia, Phone Guy is Russian, Phone Guy is an investigative journalist, Phone Guy is posessed by Shadow Freddy, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scraptrap stayed as smart as he was when he was william, So many lies, Springtrap can lie through his teeth so well, Swearing, Vincent is Purple Guy (PaigeLTS05), Vincent is a hitman, Violence, William is a mastermind, bullshiting to survive, fake hypnosis, hear me out: animatronic assassins, lying to survive, mike is sweet, multiple freddys locations, omc is a kakuya kinnie, purple guy is a hitman, scraptrap is william, springtrap is kinda like a bodyguard, springtrap is vincent, taylortrap lies so damn much my dudes, trust me it'll all make sense later, ucn was aftons plan and happened in the real world, welcome to bullshit city my dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeLTS05/pseuds/PaigeLTS05
Summary: A third collection of short stories from the Renegade AU. This one covers the time a while after the final main location closed, UCN, and Pizzeria simulator. UCN and pizzeria simulator take place way differently to how it does in other AUs, so if you're looking for something crazy with a UCN set in a warehouse in the real world, the person who did the 'completionist and lorekeeper route' in PS surviving, and other crazy stuff? Well, here you go! Note many of the stories are not in chronological order.Stories included:A traumatic encounter with a new kind of animatronicHappy ending?Into the warehousePreperationsOne of us, without a suit
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald & Fritz Smith, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Fritz Smith
Series: Renegade File server (FNAF AU short stories colection) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718116
Kudos: 1





	1. File server introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Links to the accompanying amino and DeviantArt posts will be included. This thing exists so I can share the stories themselves, as people here are more inclined to read, whereas on the other two sites I post these, people are less likely to read the stories.  
> Phone Krasnyy Guy: The Chicago location Phone Guy.  
> Vincent Vincenzo Taylor: The Chicago location Purple Guy  
> Dimitri Gunn: The Chicago location Pink Guy  
> William Afton is a separate person from Vincent and Dimitri.

Welcome to the Renegade File server. Here you will find data on events that took place in the chicago locations and regarding the former staff of said location between the years 2000 and 2010.

Curent files:

A traumatic encounter with a new kind of animatronic <0>

Happy ending? <1>

Into the warehouse <2>

Preperations <3>

One of us, without a suit <4>


	2. A traumatic encounter with a new kind of animatronic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-Traumatic-Encounter-751252205
> 
> It's still valid to the AU. Thinking of re-doing the artwork though.

"There's no point in going after him!" Jeremy screamed, holding back tears, "A fall from that height into water would have at least knocked him out. There's no saving him from drowning. We need to keep running!"

So the three remaining guards - Jeremy, Fritz, and Krasnyy - continued to run, hoping that they'd make it to the train station before anyone undesirable knew their destination. Everyone was distraught. They'd been running for their lives for about a month from these mysterious, new, and violent animatronics. If this was their first loss, then they assumed that it would only be a matter of time before they were all dead.

Meanwhile, Mike was very much alive and holding his breath, unbeknown to the others. He never intended to slip and fall, but in those few seconds, he had a plan. An odd plan, but he knew that if he could find the police station, he'd be able to get help. After all, they did already know him as the Chicago police departments 'paperwork bitch', and they had worked together before.

Jeremy, Fritz, and Krasnyy were running for a few hours before they came close to their destination. As they were just passing by the police station, Krasnyy felt that something was wrong. Very wrong.

He turned on his heels to see Jeremy face down in the middle of the pavement, bleeding. Instinctively, he called out for Fritz to come and help, and rolled Jeremy over to see a stab wound in his gut.

After being stabbed so many times himself, Krasnyy knew how to treat a stab wound. He dumped his bag to one side, and hectically searched through it for the first aid box he brought with him. After finding it, he turned to treat Jeremy's wounds. 

He didn't expect him to be awake.

Krasnyy assured Jeremy that he was going to be alright as he dressed his friends wounds, but all Jeremy did was clutch his wound and stare in shock at something behind Krasnyy. Terrified of what might be behind him, he turned arround just in time to see a medium sized animatronic lurking in the darkness behind Fritz. Before Krasnyy could warn him, a metal claw shot out of the animatronic and grabbed Fritz by the neck. 

Fritz screamed as he was dragged off his feet into the alleyway, clutching the clean metal claw that gripped around his neck. The animatronic that grabbed him closely resembled Chica, aside from the fact that it had a black visor instead of most of its face, a far smaller beak, and neatly fitted at the end of one of its arms was a circular saw.

'Chica' slashed at Fritz, creating several laserations. It moved its head, seemingly to get a better veiw of its victims face. Moments later, it started slamming Fritz against the floor and walls.

Sobbing, Fritz continued to clutch 'Chica's' metal claw in the dim hope that he'd cause it to open. Meanwhile, Jeremy and Krasnyy watched helplessly as their friend was viciously attacked and there was no-one wandering in the dark empty street to care.

Jeremy begun to scream various obscenities at the animatronic, most of them in Japanese, and those spoken in English were threats to tear the animatronic apart if it didn't let go of Fritz immediately.

'Chica' ignored Jeremy's cries. It continued to slash at Fritz, causing several more laserations. Fritz was kicking and screaming, trying to pull himself away from the animatronic, only to cause himself more harm.

At this point, Fritz's hands were bloodied, and his neck was sore. Tears ran down his face as he tried to scream at the animatronic that was clutching him. However no noise came out of his mouth, just chokes of agony.

The saw on 'Chica's' arm buzzed as it slowly moved closer to Fritz. 

Jeremy was too injured to move; Krasnyy was frozen in fear; Fritz was helpless.

In the panic of the moment, no-one noticed the back door of the police station swing open and a brown haired man with one arm in a sling step out. Instantly, the man fired a single bullet straight through 'Chica's' head, shattering most of the visor and sending electrical components and shards of PCB flying out the other side.

Seconds that felt like hours passed as Fritz stood shaking, clutching the claw around his neck. Krasnyy and Jeremy looked on in shock and glee at their friends reappearance.

"Mike? You're alive! We thought you drowned!" Krasnyy exclaimed, tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"I thought I was going to drown as well. But, I had a trick up my sleeve. More specifically, uh," Mike froze mid sentence to properly think about what he was going to say before continuing.

"You know how your dad can stop you dying of blood loss, Cira doesn't let Jeremy die from a fall, Fay doesn't let Fritz die from being crushed, and Ina stopped Vincent from dying from organ damage, but couldn't stop the blood loss. Well, Frederico makes sure that I can't die from drowning. That's my spirit boon."

"That explains a lot." Krasnyy told himself, before turning his attention back to the animatronic that was still standing inactive, and more importantly, still clutching Fritz.

Fritz still stood shaking, but otherwise unmoving, frozen in shock and fear, still clutching the claw that was grasped around his neck.

Before anyone could ask, Mike approached the standing metal carcass, and yanked at the cable connecting the animatronic and the claw which still was tight around Fritz's neck.

After multiple tugs, an awfull sounding click was heard and the cable snapped out. Mike chuckled to himself.

"Must have been a prototype for something else. Or was it just held in some other way."

Afterward, he picked up Fritz's bag and started to help the shaking engineer towards the door.

"Krass, help Jeremy into the station. We can patch them both up there. We can also find out how to get this thing off Fritz."

Krasnyy packed up the first aid kit, and shoved it in his bag, before picking up both his and Jeremy's bags, and using what little amount of upper body strength he had to pull Jeremy up. Weak and shaking from his wound, Jeremy leant on Krasnyy as he limped to the door.

When everyone was inside the station, Mike breathed a sigh of relief and started to shiver; he'd only recently been dried off after crawling out of a river in the dead of night. Krasnyy fell asleep on the spot; he hadn't slept in days. Jeremy sobbed and wailed in pain as his wounds were dressed, and his emotional wounds were addressed. Fritz sat silently, shivering whilst a part timer at the station tried to open up the claw that was still around his neck.

Then they heard an odly familiar, female voice.

"Hello, boys. I got here as soon as I caught wind that you were going to run away. I knew you wouldn't be able to make it all the way from Chicago to Washington like this alone, but I've got to say, you made it pretty far without my help."

Upon recognising the voice, Krasnyy turned to look at the woman who had just entered the room. Upon seeing her face, he asked her a single question, of a single word.

"Audery?"


	3. Happy Ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-OC-Happy-Ending-770172048
> 
> UCN and Pizzeria sim happened totally differently in my AU.  
> UCN happened first.
> 
> Story is set after Pizzeria simulator, and Audery is the person who took the so-called "Job opportunity", but she escaped the fire.

"So this is why a 'New Freddy Fazbears pizzeria' never opened in Washington." Audrey sighed as she gazed across the graveyard. Names that were familiar to her, yet belonging to complete strangers decorated the graves.

"It seems that way, doesn't it? I've looked through the records in the library, and by finding what all of the people that fill the certain roles have in common, those two kids would have probably had. Fazbear entertainments own plan seemed to backfire quite a bit here, don'tcha think?" Krasnyy mumbled while walking up the small hill towards the furthest gravestone. The grave of the child he presumed to be the Washington Marionette.

A familiar voice begun to shout in the distance.

"Hi! We're back!"

Fritz was making an over-excited sprint towards them, and Jeremy was leisurely walking behind, studying each gravestone as he went.

Once Jeremy caught up, he begun to speak.

"Well we found two of the parents. It seems that they hadn't given up hope that their children were alive. When we told them our names, they seemed to be really happy," Jeremy let out a sad and exasperated sigh before continuing.

"At least I got my point across fast enough for them to no longer make that mistake. At least they know the truth now. Hopefully they can adjust to their loss. Anyway, we've learned a lot about some of the kids. They were all friends, so it's no surprise they knew about some of the others."

Fritz made a perculiar noise, that sounded like a mixture of uncomfortable and distressed. "The kids were a ginger an a blond, like us! I was really spooked when I found out. Why do all ov' us look so similar!"

Whilst Fritz was having an existential crisis over Fazbear entertainments hiring specifications, Jeremy continued to speak. 

"Mike's still looking around for some clues on what happened here. Newspaper articles, and anything else linked to the locations here. Any potential motive is a good lead. I honestly think that that group was chosen out of desperation to try and keep somewhat in-line. 

You know how in Chicago, both killings happened in 1987? The Washington location wanted to try and keep to the 1985 point for the first set. Their desperation probably was a driving factor here, but we can't base anything much off that."

The group continued to discuss what and why, before the conversation drifted to Audrey's recent undercover adventure. 

"What happened back there anyway? I know you had those weird animatronics to deal with, but why did everything burn down anyway?" Krasnyy asked, looked at Audrey, trying to find an answer in her burns and scars.

"It was some kind of trap," Audrey started. "The person who set up that entrepreneur kit made it to trap certain animatronics. I believe that there were some pyrotechnics or something hidden in that vent maze, set to go off when the presence of all the animatronics were detected. 

I'm lucky to be alive right now to be honest - with the fire and everything. The animatronics tried to grab me and drag me into the fire a lot - or at least kill me one way or another. Me and Michel - the one we found in Hurricane - noticed some metal shutters. We were trying to close them. He was on one side, I was on the other. We closed it most of the way, and I kept asking him to get on the side I was on, so we could close and lock the shutter. He just told me to run, and that he knew what he was doing.

I left the shutter open a little bit, and started to run. I looked behind me, and the shutter had been completely closed. I haven't seen him since."

Audrey looked across the graveyard with a melancholy gaze, before smiling and speaking again.

"Come on! Mike's over there, and he's got a bunch of boxes with him. I think he needs a hand."

Audrey begun to walk towards the fourth guard with a gleeful demeanor as if nothing had happened, before the other three followed. Dispite her smiles, the three knew that she was carrying some heavy emotional baggage after the incident.

I guess you could say all of them have post traumatic stress disorder, to some degree. Its just a matter of who has theirs diagnosed or not.


	4. Into the warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/GORE-FNAF-Into-the-warehouse-788014128
> 
> You will want to check the accompanying data.
> 
> UCN was a ploy by Willian to trick the spirits. Only 10 of the beings in the UCN actually believe the lie, the other 40+ ghosts/robots/people knew it was a lie from the start and just want out of the warehouse.
> 
> Also, what it chronological order, because this set of short stories is out of order, but that doesn't matter.

There were only two ways into the set of abandoned warehouses in the corner of the industrial estate near the original Fredbear's: you either had to go through a vent or a open a large shutter. The shutter could only open from the inside, and the vents were small. Small enough to stop the average person, but being the thinnest of the group, Krasnyy could fit through.

Dispite being on his own, this was a prime opportunity to investigate the warehouse and try to find the people who had recently gone missing. Krasnyy started his investigation by searching the main room where the shutter was, and the trucks were reported coming in and out of the building. When he tried to open the shutter, it became apparent that there was something missing from the control panel; a light should be on but it was dim, a button should be there but it was missing.

Then he felt a disturbing presence behind him. 

An arm slowly brushed past his face.

A foul smelling hand that looked like it was a machine, but definitely contained human bone rested on his cheek.

In response, Krasnyy pulled away and begun to flee, and the hand scraped down his cheek.

Krasnyy felt a sharp pain in his arm as he turned around, catching a glimpse of the creature that was chasing him, and ran into the set of double doors leading into a storage room. He hardly had time to process the wounds in his arm as another trio of slashes were gouged into his leg, slowing his run into a limp and causing him to scream.

Clutching his the wounds on his bleeding arm and limping to try and stay ahead of the decaying animatronic, Krasnyy's head felt like it was spinning as he tried to find some way or some one to get him out of this predicament.

He was about 3/4 of the way across the room when a sharp pain went straight through him. Literally.

Looking down, Krasnyy noticed the blood dripping out of his mouth, his legs felt weak, and his vision begun to blur. He felt the bone and metal blade-like arm of the creature that was chasing him pierce through his gut, and that saw the bloodied half-arm had tore straight through him. He let out a delayed shriek of agony, but was frozen to the spot by a voice that begun to speak in his ear.

"Well hello. Fancy seeing you here. I'm Afton. William Afton. I'm telling you this because any normal person wouldn't be around much longer, so let's see how normal you are."

Krasnyy felts Afton's hand on his back push him forwards. He was barely able to stay upright as he coughed up more blood and went to put his own hand over his new wound. A second little shove from Afton caused Krasnyy to collapse to the ground.

A loud noise came from nearby, and Krasnyy looked up and around to see some debris that had fallen to the floor, and that Afton was walking away. A louder crack came from the ceiling, and more rubble came crashing down. All Krasnyy could do was cover his head and hope.

Krasnyy was too exhausted to scream, so could only let out a silent cry for help as he felt a sharp pain go through his leg. As he looked up, a piece of falling debris hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

\-----

"Where is that idiot. He said he'd open the shutter, but it's been way too long now." 

A rather disgruntled Taylortrap - formerly referred to as Vincent Taylor - stepped into the large storage room, and quicky his dissatisfaction turned to fear as he spotted an adult male with red hair whose lower body was trapped under a pile of rubble.

"Krasnyy? Oh fuck, what happened?"

Without hesitation, Taylortrap begun to dig Krasnyy out from under the rubble. He grimaced as he noted the deep scratches on Krasnyy's right arm and left leg that had soaked his clothes a deep crimson hue. Taylortrap's gaze then shifted to the more concerning wounds; the stab wound in Krasnyy's gut that had managed to stain the floor around them with the same deadly colour. When most of the rubble had been moved, Taylortrap noticed a final major wound; something had hit his leg, almost going down to the bone, causing a rather large and incredibly concerning patch of blood.

After enough rubble to safely move Krasnyy, Taylortrap picked him up in his arms, and noticed that Krasnyy was breathing; Taylortrap let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank fuck you're alive."

Whilst walking to the exit, Krasnyy in his arms, Taylortrap heard the tell-tale sound of robotic footsteps behind him.

"So, you came too? How sweet."

It was Afton's voice.

Without responding to the condescending comment, Taylortrap kicked the exit door.

It didn't budge, and Afton continued to speak in a condescending tone.

"I see you brought a friend. And just the person we need too, so how about it? Are you bringing him with you for my plan?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Taylortrap saw something silvery and burnt snaking across the floor. Keep knew that if he put Krasnyy on the floor, the robot on the ground would likely kill Krasnyy. Taylortrap also knew that it was too risky to fight whilst carrying Krasnyy in a way that wouldn't hurt his former colleague. He knew that Afton wasn't asking: he was telling.

"I guess I have no choice. It's now my job to keep him and the others safe, so I have to." The words he had to speak made Taylortrap want to throw up. It was the truth. He had to protect the people Afton was keeping in this building. He also had to protect the ex-guards, but he didn't want it to be like this.

Afton opened his jaws to speak, but Taylortrap yelled back at Afton, knowing he had to say something before it was too late.

"I wasn't fucking finished. I will comply, and I will bring him with me, but if he, or any of the people you're holding hostage die, I will destroy you. Don't even think about calling your damn high-tech murder machines, because if I hear that one of those has reared its ugly head, I will destroy you. Now do we have a deal, or am I free to go?"

Taylortrap anxiously waited for a reply as Afton chuckled at his demands.

After what felt like an eternity, Afton replied, "Deal. You have 2 hours to make any preparations you need. Then you must bring yourself and him to the place I told you. Or I will call on my company's latest model of animatronic to wipe out you and your friends."

Knowing exactly what Afton meant, Taylortrap nodded slightly before looking down at his former colleague, unconscious in his arms. Two hours would not be enough time to get help, or even so much as warn the guards outside, so he did the only thing he could do: once the animatronic on the ground had slipped away, he rested Krasnyy on the ground and begun to tend to his wounds, going so far as to tear a patch of fabric off his own lab coat in order to create a makeshift bandage to help sort out the wound in Krasnyy's gut. 

Ensuring Krasnyy was in a stable condition took longer than expected, and as Krasnyy drifted back into consciousness, Taylortrap noticed that time was running out for them to get to the second warehouse. He picked Krasnyy up, and started to walk towards the stairs: the only pathway to the second warehouse that was still safe.

Before he went through the walkway door, he whispered one thing to Krasnyy. 

"I'm sorry about what I've gotten us into."


	5. Preperations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This occurs directly after "Into the warehouse".  
> Vincent Taylor = TaylorTrap = Springtrap  
> Krasnyy = Phone guy
> 
> Accompanying data:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/paigelts05/art/FNAF-UCN-Preparations-843083896

"I'm sorry about this, b- hu?"

TaylorTrap, also known as Vincent Taylor, but in the current predicament he was in it was more appropriate for him to go by TaylorTrap, was about to open the door that lead into the connecting warehouse - the one that Afton told him to go to or else - when he felt something moving in his arms. As he was carrying Krasnyy - who had been critically injured and was the reason why TaylorTrap couldn't destroy Afton when he had the chance - he assumed one thing and one thing only.

"You're waking up. Good. Rather now than later," he said, looking down to face his former colleague who had only just now opened his eyes.

"Where..... Am I?"

Krasnyy was so quiet that it almost hurt to listen, but TaylorTrap heard, and he replied.

"We're in a warehouse. We're - no - I got us into some deep shit -"

"No. We. I know. Afton."

TaylorTrap didn't want to make his former colleague feel responsible for getting into this mess, but knew that Krasnyy would be instant on splitting the blame for falling into this trap between them anyway, so he didn't argue back.

Instead, Taylor continued, "Yeah. Afton. There are more people he trapped, but the ones that weren't his victims all seem to know that we're in a warehouse, but I don't think they've caught onto that Scraptrap is William yet."

Krasnyy knew that by people, Taylor meant both animatronics, spirits, and some humans that were kidnapped in order to keep the posessed animatronics from running away. He knew because finding those people was what made Krasnyy come to the warehouse in the first place.

"There are forty plus animatronics on the other side of that door, and I don't think they'd take kindly to either of us. You more than me, as at least I class as an animatronic. You're human, so they may not trust you. Or it may be the other way round. I don't know yet," As TaylorTrap spoke, he almost seemed scared, if not for his safety, but his former colleagues.

"I think I've got something though," Krasnyy mumbled, looking at his wounds, "William attacked me, remember? With any luck, they'd recognise the wound, and be able to tell that I'm not a threat, but the other spring lock rabbit is."

Krasnyy paused for a bit before continuing, "also, I'm posessed, so if I can fake being just Shaodw Freddy's.... Host.... Then maybe-"

TaylorTrap cut off Krasnyy before he could finish what he was saying, "Afton wanted a phone guy, not a Shadow Freddy, but I think you're onto something. We need to lie."

"That's a bit of a jump, but what do you have in mind," Krasnyy seemed a bit uncomfortable. Why did Afton want a phone guy? But seeing as TaylorTrap seemed almost like he was on a time limit, he didn't say anything else.

"Well, I can't tell you that. I don't really even know, but I need you to be just as shocked as everyone else when I say it."

TaylorTrap seemed to be thinking a lot about what his lie would be. He rummaged around in his lab coat pockets, and as his fingers closed around an antique pocket watch, he figured out exactly what his lie would be. He kept the watch in his pocket to keep it a secret, and then turned back to look at Krasnyy.

"Can you stand?" TaylorTrap asked.

"I think so..."

"That's enough. Lean on me." Taylor placed Krasnyy on the ground, and the journalist clung to TaylorTrap's lab coat as he stabilised himself. Krasnyy was very shaky, but he could stand just enough in order to appear to be in a slightly better condition than what he really was.

"Look, I got us into this mess, but I'll make sure you survive. Just stay quiet, look scared, and please roll with this." TaylorTrap looked at Krasnyy, who was only really standing through clinging onto his lab coat, "I know you're used to lying, so we should be fine."

Krasnyy nodded, and looked at the door. The glass was too cloudy to see anything but the wires inside the glass, but the thought of over fourty animatronics on the other side was enough to help him pull a scared face. Taylor then looked back at the door, and pushed it open.

As TaylorTrap ushered Krasnyy through the door into the second warehouse, he gritted his teeth and took a deep breath; he was ready to lie his ass off to everyone who would be waiting for him.


	6. One of us, without a suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note that Vincent Taylor/ TaylorTrap/ Springtrap is lying his ass off to come off as being an animatronic and that Krasny's just using his skills and experience of being scared to look legitimately scared (he's actually pretty calm). This happens directly after "Preparations", which is the previous story here, so make sure you read preparations first.
> 
> Also, TaylorTrap's trying to immediately blow Williams cover on the whole thing.
> 
> Accompanying data:  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/2m858m

A relatively clean robotic rabbit, whom was clad in a lab coat, ushered a distressed, spindly, red haired man through a door, into a large, dark, abandoned building.

"Leave him alone Afton - or should I call you ScrapTrap, now. He's with me." The cleaner looking animatronic rabbit zombie snarled at more tattered one.

ScrapTrap snarled back as he slunk away to join a large group of animatronics, which seemed to be from many locations. How else would a fully functional Bonnie be in the same room as it's withered counterpart.

"With you? I've never heard of an animatronic and human working together." Questioned Ballora, who was standing side by side with Ennard.

"Well, we aren't working together exactly. You needed a 'phone guy' and I know one. So I - uh - 'brought' him here" The Springtrap who preferred the name of TaylorTrap grinned whilst gesturing to the shaking wreck beside him. "The only condition I have of bringing him here is that you don't kill him. Don't stab him, don't stuff him, don't hang him or scoop him, Ennard I'm looking at you, don't give me that look! And don't let him starve or die of thirst either. And you know what? I'm staying here with him."

The petrified phone guy scrambled to hide behind the lab coat clad TaylorTrap, and then he began to sob.

"Well, how are we going to get him to cooperate? He doesn't look like he's in the mood to help us." Molten Freddy asked in a somewhat mocking voice.

It was true that it would be an issue to get Phone Guy to go against other guards, many of which are his friends, but TaylorTrap had a plan, so started to speak.

"Simple. I'll hypnotise him. He will remember, but during the hours of 12 and 6 am, he will call the 'guard' and bug them if they don't hang up straight away. But outside of these hours, he will be acting on his own free will."

The animatronics seemed intrigued at the plan - or as intrigued as a bucket with a marker pen face could look in some cases - but they had their questions.

"How can we tell if he's hypnotised?" Chica piped up, with a relevant question, for which TaylorTrap had a swift reply.

"You can't."

And with that, TaylorTrap shrugged, and walked away,deeper into the building, dragging the sobbing Phone Guy with him.


End file.
